The Great Alphabet Meme  Elle,Reid Version
by Kuria Dalmatia
Summary: A series of stories inspired by letters of the alphabet prompts on my LJ. This is the Elle/Reid set.
1. B is for Broken Bed

**Title: **B is for Broken Bed

**Prompt by** ayashi_mikage

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** Oh so NC-17, (profanity, graphic sexual situations). Smut ahoy!

**Characters/Pairing:** Elle/Reid

ARCHIVING: my LJ... anyone else? Please ask first.

COMMENTS: Part of the The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme

Feedback always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

"Let go. Just let go," Elle ordered breathlessly as she ground harder against Reid. It wasn't happy sex. It wasn't sensual sex. It was Proof of Life Sex, sex they used to reassure themselves that they were not only alive, but everything worked.

It was sweaty. Intense. Bruising.

She knew she was going to have marks where Reid gripped her hips. The thought of seeing those in the mirror tomorrow morning caused her to shiver and moan his name again. He reached up and tweaked her right nipple and she keened. He knew how to play her body. She both loved and hated it.

Elle focused on his face, the way his eyes were screwed tightly together and how he gnawed on his lower lip. He was _ohsoclose_ and she was momentarily terrified that he wouldn't be able to get off.

It only happened twice before. Despite his seemingly infinite knowledge of human sexuality and knowing that it was possible to get too worked up to achieve orgasm, it was still a performance 'issue' that he didn't take well.

So Elle decided to change strategies. "What do you need?"

His eyes snapped open. His hands fell to her hips and he squeezed, silently telling her to stop. She did and then Reid croaked out, "On your back."

It took a few moments for them to reposition, but instead of having her legs wrapped around his waist, they were on his shoulders. Reid grabbed the headboard with both hands. When he began again, he pounded into her, taking her breath away each time his body slammed against hers. It was the most primal she'd ever experienced from Reid, proof how badly their near-miss car accident had spooked the hell out of him.

God_damn_ it was sexy. His pace was ferocious, unyielding. Elle could feel her own orgasm rapidly building and knew by the tremors in his arms and his erratic breathing that he was just on that edge.

The bed frame creaked ominously and anyone who passed by her hotel room would know _exactly_ what they were doing. And wouldn't that be something to explain? Reid fucking her so hard that they ended up with a broken bed. She almost laughed at the thought but then his lips crashed down upon hers.

He screamed into her mouth as he thrust hard into her twice more. Elle could feel the climax rippled through him as he slowed down, allowing her legs to slide off his shoulders. He let go of the headboard and then wrapped himself around her. He breathed her name a few times and the reached down with one hand. His fingers found her clit and as they pressed their bodies together, he fingered her until she came again.

Reid pulled out and flopped next to her, panting heavily. "I told you I don't drive well."

She laughed a little, rolling to her side and moving his arms until she was flush against him. "If _this_ is how you react to a near-death experience via a car chase?" She smiled wickedly as she reached down and fondled his balls. "You're driving _all_ the time."

/***/


	2. G is for Gun

**Title:** G is for Gun

**Prompt by **l3petitemort

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** PG

**Characters/Pairing:** Elle/Reid

ARCHIVING: my LJ... anyone else? Please ask first.

COMMENTS: Part of the The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme. Unbetaed.

Feedback always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

While each member of the Team visits Elle in the hospital, only Garcia and Reid make it there on an almost daily basis. The only time Gideon stops by is to ask, "You understand why, don't you?" It takes Elle a few moments to realize what he's referring to. She only nods, not trusting her voice, because the man is asking for forgiveness but can't bring himself to actually say what he did.

It's annoying. It's typical Gideon.

Hotch is there twice. He doesn't mention his orders or Anderson failing to stay; he brings a potted daffodil instead. He's the one who tells her that Randall Garner is dead and that the Team will be waiting for her to return. He's adamant about that point, that unspoken way of saying, "I will not replace you." Later, Reid explains that the daffodil is basically Hotch's way of asking for forgiveness and a fresh start.

JJ and Morgan stop by three times each and talk about anything _but_ the fact that Elle's been shot. She can't be mad at JJ; they've never been particularly close. Elle is pissed at Morgan—where the hell was he while she sat in that godforsaken jail in Jamaica?—which is probably why he looks everywhere but _at_ her. He feels guilty and, well, he should.

It's irrational. It's not like Morgan put the gun in Garner's hands.

No. Gideon did that.

Garcia brings her silly stuffed things to adorn the dresser in Elle's hospital room. She ties balloons to the IV pole and the bed railings much to the displeasure of the nursing staff. She turns the TV channel to telenovelas, explaining that she can't speak Spanish except to order a beer but she's trying to learn. Elle spends one afternoon translating because, well, there isn't much else to do.

Reid's visits are quiet. He's charmingly petulant that Hotch beat him to the "forgiveness flower" game, although he sniffs that the more traditional flower is purple hyacinth.

"You don't need to give me flowers, Reid," Elle tells him.

"Yes, Elle, I do," he replies but doesn't elaborate.

Elle knows that Garner used Reid's mother in order to get information on them. She knows that Reid will continue to beat himself up for it no matter how many times she tells him that there's nothing to forgive. She gives up because there's one thing she's learned about Reid over the past year: when he sets his mind to something, it's nearly impossible to change.

When she's released from the hospital, Reid is there to take her home. When she steps over the threshold and smells the fresh paint, Elle crumples to the floor, sobbing hysterically. She spends the next four nights at Reid's, refusing to leave his bed except to go to the bathroom and the one time when Reid insists she sit at the table to have her soup.

She knows that his generosity is motivated by his guilt and it hurts. Elle wants to go back to that time when they were friends, when they could show up at each other's doorstep at whatever o'clock and welcomed each other inside without hesitation. It isn't about sex; it's a benefit but not a necessity.

She wonders if she'll ever have that back.

/***/


	3. K is for Kinetic

**Title:** K is for Kinetic

**Prompt by** Anonymous

**Author:** Kuria Dalmatia

**Rating/Warnings:** PG. Late Season 1

**Characters/Pairing:** Elle/Reid

**Summary:** Elle doesn't know what to say to him. In many ways, she's glad that she doesn't. She has a feeling that whatever comes out of her mouth will not ease the situation.

ARCHIVING: my LJ... anyone else? Please ask first.

COMMENTS: Part of the The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme. Unbetaed.

Feedback always welcome.

DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

Elle finds him outside on a bench near the hotel's pool. It's January in Erie, Pennsylvania, and it's snowing, which is the reason they're stuck in the city for another night. She's not a fan of snow; it's a nuisance more than something of beauty. Even as a kid, she didn't like the stuff.

Reid is bundled up, his purple scarf covering his nose and mouth. He sits on the bench, snowflakes landing on and around him. His head is tilted upwards, as if he's searching the sky for something.

He's breathtakingly handsome in the bright moonlight and shadows.

Elle knows he can hear her approaching; she's not trying to be stealthy as her boots crunch in the snow. It's late—almost two in the morning—and when she didn't find him in his room, she went looking. Everyone else is back in their respective hotel rooms, 'do not disturb' signs adorning the doorknobs to their rooms. Elle has a key to Reid's room and vice versa, something they wordlessly agreed to six months ago after the first time they slept together. It's why she's out searching for him now; she didn't find him in his room when she went to see him for a nightcap.

Or a round of sex.

Elle knows that this case got to him, but she's proud beyond words how well he held it together as they pieced together the profile. Their UnSub—Marjorie Bledsoe—killed nine mental patients over the course of two years using a complex combination of drugs. All the victims were diagnosed as paranoid schizophrenics and were proxies for Bledsoe's own mother, who suffered from the disease.

She knows that Hotch and Gideon are fully aware that Reid's mother is in a mental institution; Morgan, JJ and Garcia don't. She also knows how humiliated Reid was when Gideon publicly pulled him aside once they realized the connection all the victims had. She knows that Hotch was a hell of a lot more subtle when he checked on Reid, but Reid was still pretty pissed that he had asked.

Elle sits on the bench next to him and looks up in the direction that he is. It's cloudy, so they can't see the constellations. On nights like this, when it's just the two of them staring up into stars, she loves hearing him talk about the mythologies, especially when he compares the Western versions to those of the East. His exuberance is always muted but it's clear how much he loves telling those stories.

Reid's hands are stuffed into his coat pockets, so she loops her arm around his huddles closer to him. She doesn't put her head on his shoulder; it's too intimate of a gesture right now. He doesn't shy away from her, which is always a good sign. He's not totally locked up in his mind like he sometimes gets.

Elle doesn't know what to say to him. In many ways, she's glad that she doesn't. She has a feeling that whatever comes out of her mouth will not ease the situation.

They sit like that for a few minutes, and when Elle feels her ass going numb, it's time to haul him inside and warm him up. She jostles his arm a little and then says quietly, "I have a packet of Ghirardelli peppermint cocoa mix, my room has a microwave, and the hotel's little market has whole milk."

She knows his quirks by now. If he was the one tracking _her_ down, he would have offered Irish coffee without the coffee.

He doesn't answer for several moments, but when he does, his voice is rough. "Do you know the difference between potential and kinetic energy?"

Elle pauses as she tries to remember. Science has never been her strong point and while she's familiar with the terms, she's coming up blank. She knows there's a reason why he's asking. Despite what people may think, Reid rarely rambles just to ramble. The subject matter is usually quite relevant, even if it takes him awhile to get to it.

So Elle says, "No" quietly and honestly. He never makes her feel stupid.

Reid turns to her, a sad half-smile on his face. "This is potential energy," he says and then just stares at her. Elle is confused but she waits because they've had these types of conversations before. A few seconds later, Reid continues, "And this is kinetic."

He kisses her softly on her lips. It's his way of saying thank you.

It's also his way of saying that he just needed some time to get his thoughts straight in his head. He's the one who breaks the kiss and then presses his forehead to hers.

It doesn't make things go away, but it does make them more bearable. Elle tugs a little on his arm. "I think I need a more thorough lesson on kinetic energy, Doctor Reid."

His laugh is a bit strained. He stands and offers her hand. "Class starts in five."

Elle grins and takes his hand. "I can't wait."

/***/


End file.
